Project Summary Dr. Anthony Podany is applying for a patient oriented career development award (NIH-K23) for training in clinical trial design and implementation and training the in techniques of pharmacokinetic modeling and pharmacometrics. As part of the award, he plans to complete a Masters degree in pharmacometrics at the University of Maryland. This training builds upon Dr. Podany?s previous training in infectious disease pharmacology. The members of Dr. Podany?s mentoring team are Drs. Courtney V. Fletcher, Richard E. Chaisson, Susan Swindells, and Kim Scarsi, all internationally recognized leaders in HIV and tuberculosis research. Dr. Courtney V. Fletcher will serve as Dr. Podany?s primary mentor and will facilitate continued training in HIV and TB pharmacology, and in responsible conduct of research. Dr. Podany will also complete other didactic training in responsible conduct of research in the classroom through the Collaborative Institutional Training Initiative (CITI) and Clinical Research Symposium for junior faculty at the University of Nebraska Medical Center. Training in pharmacokinetic modeling will be achieved though didactic coursework from the University of Maryland, with practical training under Dr. Richard Brundage, who is an expert in pharmacokinetic modeling. His instruction will be an essential component of Dr. Podany?s training. Data from Dr. Podany?s research will help bring about novel therapeutic options for the treatment of latent and active tuberculosis disease in patients who are also infected with HIV. Data from this research will inform the field and guide updates for guidelines on the treatment of HIV/TB co-infected patients. The project is of high human health relevance. On completion of the award period, Dr. Podany will have the expertise to conduct independent research in HIV and tuberculosis pharmacology. He will have completed in-depth training in pharmacokinetic modeling and clinical and translational research, allowing him to become a leader in the field of HIV and tuberculosis pharmacology.